parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Chinese Woman
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1989's Disney film "The Little Mermaid" It appeared on YouTube on November 11th, 2017. Cast: *Ariel - Mulan (Mulan; 1998) *Eric - Shang (Mulan; 1998) *Flounder - Charlie (OC) *Sebastian - Olaf (Frozen) *Scuttle - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) *King Triton - Fa Zhou (Mulan; 1998) *Ursula - Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Hunter (Storks; 2016) and Falcon (Stuart Little 2) *Harold - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Grimsby - Aerrow (Storm Hawks) *Carlotta - Human Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Chef Louis - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Max - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Vanessa (Ursula's Disguise) - Lady Bat (Mermaid Melody) *Priest - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Ariel's Sister played by: *Attina - Elsa (Frozen) *Aquata - Delilah Devinshire (Delilah and Julius) *Adella - Black Widow (Iron Man 2) *Arista - Moana (Moana; 2016) *Andrina - Anna (Frozen) *Alana - Clara (The Nutcracker Prince; 1990) *Glut the Shark - Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 2 - Olaf's Concert ("Daughters of Fa Zhou") *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 3 - Mulan at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 4 - Mulan Meets Butch *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 5 - Helga Watches Mulan *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 9 - Shang is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 10 - Under the Sea *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 11 - Mulan's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 12 - Helga's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 13 - in Shang's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 17 - Helga Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 20 - Helga's Wrath *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Movie used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Movies and TV Shows used: *Mulan *Mulan II *Charlie (OC) *Frozen *Frozen Fever *The Good Dinosaur *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Storks *Stuart Little 2 *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Storm Hawks *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *The Fox and the Hound *The Princess and the Frog *Mermaid Melody *The Emperor's New Groove *Delilah and Julius *Iron Man 2 *Moana *The Nutcracker Prince *Jackie Chan Adventures Gallery: Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3154.jpg|Mulan as Ariel Shang in Mulan II.jpg|Shang as Eric Charlie_Vector_5.png|Charlie as Flounder Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Sebastian Butch the good dinosaurs.png|Butch as Sebastian Fa Zhou in Mulan.jpg|Fa Zhou as King Triton Helga.jpg|Helga Sinclair as Ursula Hunter Storks.png|Hunter as Flotsam Falcon_stuart_little_2.jpg|Falcon as Jetsam Discord_ID_S5E22.png|Discord as Harold the Seahorse Aerrow.jpg|Aerrow as Grimsby Mlp eg the equestria girls rainbow vector by electricgame-d9opi7c.png|Rainbow Dash (Human) as Carlotta Amos Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as Chef Louis Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Max Lady_bat.jpg|Lady Bat as Vanessa (Ursula's Disguise) Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Priest Elsa_on_ship.png|Elsa as Attina Delilah.png|Delilah Devinshire as Aquata blackwidowi.jpg|Black Widow as Adella Moana.jpg|Moana as Arista Coronation_Anna.jpg|Anna as Andrina Vlcsnap-96021.png|Clara as Alana Shendu_23.png|Shendu as Glut the Shark See also *The Little Mer-Chinese Woman 2: Return to the Sea (Following) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof